This application claims the priority of an application No. 201710342668.8 filed on May 15, 2017, entitled “VIEWING ANGLE MODE SWITCHING METHOD OF LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY DEVICE AND LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY DEVICE”, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.